This invention relates to dwellings. More specifically, this invention relates to a portable dwelling to be used as low cost and easy to setup housing.
Natural disasters have displaced millions. A primary objective of disaster relief is to provide a form of emergency housing to those displaced. Prior to the development of permanent structures, low cost and easy to setup dwellings are used to provide immediate protection from the elements.
Such portable dwellings are old and well known in the art. They suffer from a number of deficiencies. One particular deficiency is that many of the portable dwellings are either difficult to construct, require many small parts or components, involve parts that are difficult to source, or suffer from a combination of these problems. More particularly, many portable dwellings have complicated designs and require a variety of tools to assemble. These types of designs make it difficult, if not impossible, for individuals who are unfamiliar with the portable dwelling to complete assembly. This difficulty is made even worse in emergency situations or in the immediate aftermath of a traumatic event when aid workers are attempting to direct those affected by the situation to assemble the portable dwellings, which in some instances speak a different language.
The use of small parts in many portable dwellings present another difficulty. The risk of loss is greatly raised when a part is small. As such, portable dwellings that rely upon small parts pose the problem of parts getting lost. Given the importance of an individual's dwelling and the potential harm that could be caused by a single missing component to the structure of the dwelling, the reliance on small parts can have a significant impact. At the same time, the loss of parts causes an increase in cost related to replacement due to manufacturing, duplication, and shipping.
This specific problem is especially troublesome when portable dwellings are reused or simply relocated from time to time. During each disassembly and reassembly, there is the potential that a small piece of the portable dwelling will be lost, thereby rendering the entire dwelling assembly unusable.
Similarly, when a variety of parts are used or even a single complex part is used, the ability to source the parts can be difficult. This problem is heightened in areas that have experienced a disaster due to the destruction of hardware stores or the absence of such retail locations in some areas of the world. Furthermore, some areas are so remote that it is difficult to import goods or in some instances, a disaster can result in long delays in importing goods into the area.
While some of these dwellings may be lower-cost and easier to setup, they do not adequately address extreme temperatures or severe weather conditions. For instance, many shelters utilize tenting that requires numerous roping systems to tie down the dwelling. This is problematic in that it cannot withstand high winds and does not provide adequate shelter from extreme conditions. Also, ropes are problematic in that the ropes take up considerable space and present a hazard for individuals moving about that can trip and fall.
In a related problem, dwellings that do provide a modicum of protection from the elements are not mobile. This is the result of the parts being bulky, cumbersome, heavy, or difficult to reassemble which inhibits movement of the dwelling, which is often necessary because of ever-changing conditions caused by a relief effort.
When dwellings are not mobile, it also prevents the dwelling from being transitioned from short to long-term housing. Therefore, another problem present in the art is a dwelling that is suitable for both short and long-term housing, as current dwellings are not designed to either be easily broken down or transitioned to a long-term home.
Thus it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a portable dwelling that improves upon the state of the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide a dwelling that uses a limited number of small parts.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a dwelling that uses parts that are easily obtained.
Another object of the invention is to provide a dwelling that is easy to assemble.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a dwelling that can be assembled by anyone.
Another object of the invention is to provide a dwelling that is lightweight.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a dwelling that has a simple construction.
Another object of the invention is to provide a dwelling that is mobile.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a dwelling that is configured to transition to a long-term home.
Another object of the invention is to provide a dwelling that has ventilation.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a dwelling that is low-cost, easy to setup, transport, and reuse.
Another object of the invention is to provide a dwelling that provides improved protection against the elements.
These and other objects, features, and advantages will become apparent from the specification and claims.